A love between a snake and a griffin
by Lalwenderose
Summary: Traduction. Que se passe-t-il lorsque un serpent et un griffon tombent amoureux ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien, ni les personnages ni l'histoire qui appartient à teamjacob24519

James Potter soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ait le béguin pour son pire ennemi ? Hein ?

Pire ennemi qui, soit dit en passant, le détestait.

A côté de lui Sirius Black se moquait du sourire stupide qu'il affichait lorsqu'il regardait Severus, assit à la table des Serpentards.

« Hey James, si tu continues à fixer Snape ainsi, les gens pourraient penser que tu l'aimes. » James foudroya du regard son meilleur ami.

« Ha, ha. Très drôle. Tu sais très bien que j'adore regarder mon beau Serpentard. » Dit James amoureusement. A côté de Sirius, Remus releva la tête, délaissant son livre en souriant d'un air doux, puis il regarda vers la table des Serpentards.

« Hey, regardez Snape… James Potter lui a prépare un mauvais coup, je le sens il n'arrête pas de le fixer… » Dit un Poufsouffle qui n'avait strictement aucune idée sur ce qui se passait.

En quelques minutes tous les Gryffondors, Serdaigles, et Poufsouffles, tranquillement assit à leurs tables s'étaient retourné pour fixer le pauvre Severus.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Serpentards, Severus Snape foudroyait du regard Lucius et Bellatrix.

« Oh allez Severus, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça ! Entre autre, Potter ne t'a pas ridiculisé depuis, quoi… ? Bellatrix se tourna vers Lucius.

« Je crois que ça fait deux/trois jours. » répondit Lucius qui s'esclaffa avec Bella.

« Oh, oui, allez-y, moquez vous de moi. Quels bon amis vous faîtes. Ha, ha, h... arrêtez deux secondes. Pourquoi tout le monde nous fixe? » Le ton légèrement inquiet de sa voix leur fit tourner la tête vers ce que Severus leur désignait. Leurs mâchoires en tombèrent. En effet, tout le monde dans la grande salle les regardait ! C'est alors que Bella, qui essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, dit :

« Bon… et bien, Potter t'a enfin remarqué. » Severus la regarda estomaqué. Elle était entrain de montrer du doigt la table de Gryffondor ! Et si personne ne le remarquait, James lui, fixait Severus…

_Il me regarde bizarrement_, pensa Severus_, Presque comme si…, comme si il était… amoureux ? Nan…_

De son côté, à la table des Gryffondor, James enrageait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à le regarder ? Hein ? C'est _mon_ Severus ! Peut importe… Ils feraient bien d'arrêter de le fixer où je leur arrache les yeux. »

Sirius secoua la tête : James se comportait comme un gamin jaloux depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Severus.

« Reste tranquille James. Ils pensent probablement que tu prépares un mauvais coup à Snape. » James les regarda d'un air indigné.

« Moi? Faire un mauvais coup à Severus? Jamais. »

Sirius regarda Remus.

« Allé, emmenons le hors d'ici avant qu'il ne se jette sur quelqu'un » Ensemble ils prirent James et le poussèrent jusqu'au Grand Hall.

Fin chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien, ni les personnages ni l'histoire qui appartient à teamjacob24519

Chapitre 2

A la table des Serpentards, trois des plus impopulaires étudiants jetaient des regards noirs à tous ceux qui osaient les fixer ainsi (c'est-à-dire toute la salle).

« Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait le moindre problème avec l'un de nous ? Non… Alors ARRETEZ DE NOUS FIXER ! » Cria Bella.

Précipitamment ils retournèrent à leurs occupations.

« Ah… Ils ont enfin arrêté. » grommela Lucius. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Gryffondor où James était assit… ou plutôt, n'était plus assit.

« Hey, où est partit James ? » demanda le Serpentard comme si sa vie en dépendait.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se leva et se dirigea vers le Grand Hall, suivit de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Arrivé devant le hall, ils se retrouvèrent en face de la bande des Gryffondor.

Lorsque les yeux de Severus rencontrèrent ceux de James, tout les deux rougirent et regardèrent le sol. Leurs amis levèrent les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par leur réaction.

« Bon, écoutez, » dit Bellatrix qui commençait à s'impatienter, « ça saute aux yeux que vous vous aimez. »

Bellatrix avait toujours été une personne franche, Severus la regarda horrifié.

« Bella! »

Bellatrix soupira et Lucius ricana. En attendant James regardait Severus qui regardait le sol. Et les deux autres Gryffondor retenaient avec peine leur rire.

« Sev-Snape c'est vrai ? » Là James fit une pause avant de déglutir « Parce qu'en fait je sais que pour moi, oui. »

Severus sourit et se jeta au coup de James.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Pourquoi je te fixerais 24/7 sinon ? » Quand le Serpentard dit cela, James sourit et se baissa pour embrasser notre Serpentard. Lorsque le baiser devint plus… langoureux, ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des Serpentard (c'était le plus proche).

Les deux maraudeurs regardèrent les deux Serpentards. Puis Sirius demanda, « Qui aurait pu penser qu'un Serpentard et un Gryffondor pouvaient tomber amoureux. » Lucius qui était resté calme jusqu'à maintenant expliqua.

« C'est juste une histoire d'amour entre un serpent et un griffon. » tout le monde acquiesça et les quatre amis partirent attendre nos deux tourtereaux à la bibliothèque

Bye-bye


End file.
